Monde de tarés!
by InfernalMushu
Summary: Le groupe de joyeux camarades arrive dans un monde bien étrange peuplé de folles créature armées de flashs. Fic accée sur Kurogane et Fye.


Auteur : Dixe

Disclaimer : pas à moi, je traumatise un peu Kurogane et je rends (presque) pas abimés !

Note : merci à Raikov9, qui m'a bien botté le cul pour que je l'écrive !XD

Ceci est un petit one-shot, même pas trois pages, juste pour délirer, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ça fait plaisir !

CECI EST UN SLASH, OU YAOI, HOMOPHOBES VIREZ DE LA, VOUS ME POLLUEZ MON AIR !

Cette fic n'est pas bêta-lectée, si vous voyez des fautes dites le moi mais normalement j'ai relu.

Oh ! et aussi : j'aime pas trop Sakura, et ça va se voir

* * *

Monde de tarés !

Nouveau voyage temporel, nouveau monde. Mokona avait encore trouvé le moyen de les faire atterrir en douceur. En effet, comme l'avait fait remarqué le blond, ils étaient un peu à l'étroit non ? C'est sûr que à quatre, plus Mokona, dans une petite cabine des toilettes, ça laissait pas beaucoup de place. Shaolan essayait vaillamment de garder son équilibre précaire sur le réservoir, tout en tenant la princesse dans ses bras. Kurogane laissait échapper des grognements sourds, on pouvait le comprendre, être allongé en travers de la cuvette n'était pas très agréable avis aux amateurs, mais avoir en plus un Mokona rebondissant sur sa tête qui pyuuupyuuute tout ce qu'il peut additionné à un magicien à cheval sur son ventre qui hyuuuhyuuute encore plus fort, ça avait de quoi faire chuter considérablement de baromètre de zenitude du ninja.

- DESCEND DE LA !  
- Mais, Kuro-pu, on est pas bien comme ça ?  
- DESCEND !

Le magicien s'exécuta en riant, aidant Shaolan et Sakura à descendre de leur perchoir.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la cabine, ils se retrouvèrent devant des mines étonnées, perplexes, ahuries, hébétées, voire triangulaire avec la mâchoire pendante, et même encore lubriques, bref passons aussi sur la palette de couleurs très diversifiée.

Fye fit un graaand sourire enthousiaste

- Bonjour ! Pourriez-vous nous indiquer la sortie s'il vous plait ?

Un homme au visage peinturluré tendit vaguement un doigt vers la porte à sa gauche, sans les quitter de ses yeux ronds.

- Merci ! fit le blond en poussant Shaolan et Sakura en dehors de la pièce, Kurogane les suivant.

Le petit groupe descendit des escaliers, pour déboucher sur une immense salle, remplie de gens, de stands, d'ateliers, et de gens surtout.

- C'est quoi ce monde de tarés ! s'exclama Kurogane.

Certaines personnes étaient habillées avec ces « jeans » qu'ils avaient vu dans un monde précédent, et d'autres dans un style totalement différent, portaient un long ensemble noir avec une veste blanche et un chiffre tatoué dans le dos accompagné d'une sorte de katana en carton ou en bois. D'autres encore se baladaient dans un ensemble orange totalement immonde et flashy, d'autres une sorte d'uniforme bleu, avec un pan de tissus qui pends de chaque côté, un long manteau rouge avec un dragon et une crois dans le dos, un ensemble noir et une perruque rouge assez longue dans le dos. Ce qui les étonna encore plus ce fut de voir le clone de Sakura. Enfin, pas vraiment son clone, elles n'avaient pas le même visage mais avec les habits on ne pouvait pas ne pas faire le rapprochement. Puis ils virent passer une deuxième Sakura, encore légèrement différente.

- Je ne me souviens pas que la sorcière des dimensions avait dit qu'on pouvait se retrouver plusieurs fois dans le même monde, dit alors Shaolan.

- Mokona ne sait pas ! Mokona ne sait pas ! s'exclamait joyeusement la boule blanche.  
- Est-ce que tu sens une plume Mokona ?  
- Nan ! Aucune ! continua-t-il tout aussi joyeusement.  
- QUOI ! Pourquoi on reste dans ce monde alors ! S'écria le ninja, se faisant retourner plusieurs personnes.  
- Allons Kuro-puu ! Tu fais peur au gens à crier comme ça.  
Le brun lança un regard noir au magicien, pas que ça changeait grand chose à son sourire mais c'était plus par habitude.

- Oh ! Regarde Moko-chan, s'exclama la princesse, il y a une peluche qui te ressemble !  
En effet, en s'approchant d'un stand, la troupe vit alors ladite peluche à l'effigie de leur petit compagnon.  
- Mokona veut rester dans ce monde ! Regardez il y a même une peluche de Fye et de Sakura-chan !

Kurogane laissa le magicien stupide et la princesse s'extasier devant leur sosie de laine et s'éloigna vers un stand de manga qu'il avait aperçu. Il tomba alors sur son propre sosie, en grandeur nature cette fois, qui le détaillait de la tête aux pieds. S'entama alors un duel de regard plus noirs que les cheveux du ninja lui même. Duel bien vite gagné par le vrai, le seul l'unique Kurogane. Le ninja poussa un petit ricanement moqueur en voyant son clone partir à toutes jambes. Il reporta alors son attention sur son but premier, c'est à dire le stand de mangas. Il en piocha un au hasard parmi le carton rempli à ras bord et commença à le feuilleter sous le regard amusé de la vendeuse.

Fye était tout fier, il avait trouvé un prospectus de la sorte de foire dans laquelle ils étaient. Et il avait même gagné une peluche de Kurogane qu'il se trimbalait sous le bras. D'ailleurs, apercevant son grand et ténébreux ami (souffre-douleur ?), il se dirigea d'un pas sautillant vers lui. C'est ainsi qu'il le trouva, raide regardant son manga avec des yeux plus gros que les deux Mokona réunis, et la vendeuse qui s'étouffait de rire derrière ses cartons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kuro-puu ?  
- …  
- … ?  
Fye regarda la vendeuse d'un air perdu. Celle ci, complaisante et surtout trop amusée par la tête de six pieds de long que tirait le ninja, montra du doigt la couverture, entre deux éclats de rire.  
- Je crois qu'il s'est trompé de livre ! fit le blond avec un graaand sourire.  
Le blond entraîna son compagnon de voyage par le bras reposant le manga marqué d'un grand rond rouge barré dans son carton yaoi.

Ils rejoignirent Sakura et Shaolan quelques pas plus loin, Fye traînant avec lui ses deux Kurogane personnels, l'un essayant de se remettre de son état de choc, l'autre…, bin, ne pouvant pas trop protester à l'image de son modèle, à moins que dans ce monde la laine sache parler. Mais là n'était pas la question, Fye brandit son prospectus à bouts de bras devant le nez du jeune garçon.

- Japan Expo ? dit celui-ci.  
- Oui ! Dans le parce d'expositions, qui s'étend sur 50 000 m² !  
- … Et c'est où ?  
- Je sais pas ! répondit le magicien sans se départir de son sourire.

- C'est bien la peine de rester dans ce monde ! grogna le ninja.  
- Remis de tes émotions Kuro-puu ?  
- Grmmff !  
Visiblement le brun n'allait plus se montrer aussi curieux à l'avenir. Surtout si une simple erreur de carton allait attirer sur lui l'attention du magicien siiiii énervant. Magicien qui était d'ailleurs en train de le '' taquiner'' avec la peluche à son effigie. Autant dire tout de suite que le blond faillit se faire trancher en deux dans les 5 secondes qui suivirent.

La troupe se promenait lentement entre les stands, lentement parce que s'ils ne se tenaient pas tous entre eux, ils risquaient de se perdre, de un parce que c'était grand, de deux parce qu'avec le monde qu'il y avait, c'était mort pour se retrouver après.

- Regardez ! s'exclama Sakura en s'approchant d'un stand, entraînant toute la file au passage.  
Ils restèrent tous bouche bée devant la couverture d'un manga. Un manga qui les représentait, eux quatre, puis sur un autre juste Sakura et Shaolan, et celui d'à côté Fye et Kurogane.

Fye en choisit un parmi l'étalage et commença à le feuilleter.  
- Ouah ! Kuro-puun regarde ! Y a même les mondes qu'on a déjà fait !  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante. C'est quoi ce bordel ! Je vous l'avais dis que c'était un monde de tarés !  
Derrière son comptoir le marchand affichait un sourire amusé.

- Vous les imitez bien vous savez ? leur dit-il. En plus vos cosplays sont très bien réussis, ça m'étonnerai pas que vous soyez pourchassés par les fans en délire, c'est pas à chaque Japan Expo qu'on a le groupe complet !  
Fye rigola légèrement en entendant Kurogane murmurer un ''cos-quoi ?''. mais lui non plus n'en menait pas large, apparemment dans ce monde ils étaient des héros de manga, donc il n'étaient pas sensés exister réellement, non ? Alors pourquoi personne ne s'inquiétaient de les voir ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ces ''cosplays'' ? C'était à peu près ce à quoi tout le groupe pensait alors qu'ils étaient allés s'installer à une table vers le mur de gauche.

Mais ils furent bientôt tirés de leur pensées par un ''KYYAAAAAH !'' retentissant produit par un groupe de filles à l'air déluré, brandissant chacune une petite boîte grise rectangulaire. Ils avaient déjà croisé ce genre de machin dans un autre monde, se souvint Kurogane, ils avaient appelé ça un appareil tofo. Le groupe s'agglutinait autour d'eux, toutes les filles parlant en même temps.

- Ouah ! Comment vous avez fait pour faire des costumes aussi ressemblants ?  
- Vous avez exactement la même tête que les persos !  
- On peux vous prendre en photo ?  
- Kurogane tu peux serrer Fye contre toi ?  
- Sakura tu peux sortir du cadre s'il te plait ?  
- Vous pouvez prendre Shaolan en sandwich ?

Les trois représentants mâles du groupe se retrouvèrent coincés entre le mur et le groupe gluant. Kurogane se demandait d'ailleurs si tous les représentants de ce monde étaient aussi fous qu'elles, y avait pas idée de lui demander de serrer le magicien contre lui ! non mais !

Passé le temps de la séance photo quelque peu forcée, les voyageurs s'éloignèrent de la foule, se réfugiant dans un des coins non occupé par des stands.

- Ces gens sont des fous, déclara platement Kurogane.

- Allons Kuro-puu ! Ne sois pas si blasé !  
Le ninja grogna, non seulement ces folles lui avaient fait prendre le magicien dans ces bras mais le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas autant détesté ça. Il avait même apprécié avoir quelque chose de chaud contre lui, c'était agréable.  
- Mokona a tout vu de ce monde ! Mokona veut partir !  
- ET C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU DIS CA !  
- Allons calme toi Kuro-puu, tu fais peur aux gens !  
Il fallait croire que Fye se sentait d'une humeur pacifiste aujourd'hui, parce que c'était pas toutes les personnes qui risqueraient leur peau pour essayer de calmer de grand et effrayant bonhomme qu'était Kurogane.

Le ninja allait entamer une nouvelle tirade bruyante lorsqu'un cri surexcité d'une nouvelle folle lui coupa la parole.  
- Regardez ! Regardez ! Y a Fye et Kurogane qui s'embrassent !  
Les deux protagonistes en question tournèrent la tête vers la direction qu'elle pointait du doigt.

En effet, ils virent le ''clone'' de Fye coincé entre un mur et les ''clone'' de Kurogane, ceux ci s'embrassant à pleine bouche.  
La mâchoire du vrai Kurogane se laissa choir sur le sol dans un mouvement grâcieux et élégant, accompagnée d'un discret bruit d'os se brisant (faites-moi plaisir, oubliez cette phrase).

Visiblement ils aimaient ça, au vue de leur expression traduisant un contentement suprême. Kurogane n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait, c'était à croire que quelqu'un s'acharnait sur lui ( en l'occurrence moi).

Il sentit soudainement un paire de bras se refermer avec fermeté sur son torse.

- Il faut pas se perdre Kuro-koi ! beugla une voix dans son oreille.  
Ils s'en allèrent de ce monde, Kurogane emportant avec lui l'image de leurs clones s'embrassant. Les bras du magicien n'avaient pas quitté son torse, et il sentait la chaleur du corps de son compagnon se répandre doucement dans son dos.

Finalement il aimait bien serrer le magicien contre lui.

FIN

* * *

Dixe : j'ai ENFIN fini ! Youhou ! fait la danse de la victoire avec Mokona

Kurogane : …

Fye : Hyuu ! Hyuu ! Kuro-pon rougit !

Mokona : c'est l'amûûûr ! Lovu lovu !

Kurogane : étrangle Mokona

Sakura : est-ce que Kurogane-san va bien ?

Dixe : toi tais-toi et sors du cadre…

Fye: des reviews?

Dixe: VIIIIII!


End file.
